Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless technology and, more particularly, a material structure for a human body model.
Using live human participants for testing and validating wireless devices poses challenges, especially so for wearable devices due to the presence of human bodies as part of a boundary condition. It is difficult for humans to stand still for long periods of time, for the sake of maintaining the stationary boundary condition. Accordingly, human models (known as artificial human phantoms) that attempt to approximate the human body are used to validate design and/or performance of wireless devices. Additionally, human body models provide repeatability of measurements. In-view of the prevalence of wireless devices, a need exists for a more accurate human body model that may be used for wireless device design and performance validation.